beyond_good_and_evil_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200214-history
Galathil Lindir
The Family patriarch, loremaster, and keeper of secrets Galathil Lindir (stats) Galathil Lindir (Age: 331 - Height: 6' and 8in) Galathil stands taller then most men with a slender build. His hair flows behind him in long black braids tied with bands of cloth. His face is gaunt with high cheek bones and a woven head band with the images representing the history of the elven race. Most of the time he is seen wearing simple earth toned robes and a aged book in his arms. (Fate: 11) (Persona: 3) (Deeds: 2) Lifepaths: Born Wilder Elf (Wilderlands) - Song Singer (Wilderlands) - Bard (Citadel) - Lore Master (Citadel) Beliefs: 1. The Etharch have cast me as an exile and cast me from eternal happiness. Ignoring my warnings and haunted my kin. If the Ethach want an enemy I will give them one. My children will bring down fire and cleanse this land of these stupid elves. I will lead Astrid and Kador to full corruption. 2. I must learn more of The Fallen (dark elves), They know the true way this worth works . I heard an elf named Vonos runs a guild of assassins. I will seek him out to find more of The Fallen. 3. My children have gone without my guidance for too long. I am told a man named Owasa Ajuba is traveling with them Instincts: - People can't be trusted with the truth if I find new information keep it to myself and lie if needed until I can research or understand it. - This world in a violent place and one must know how to defend themsleves. I am always ready to do so and start in the defensive when attacked. - I will encourage the demonic nature of my children where I can as long as it seems safe for me. Traits: Born Under the Silver Stars: To those who look upon the elves with clear eyes, there shimmers an unmistakable halo, like white light through a gossamer veil, like stars shining at night. Essence of the Earth: Elves do not feel the effects of earthly cold and heat as do Men; they do not fall ill; they are ageless and only pass when the Earth ends. Elves don't have to take health test for illness, they gain +1D to Health and Forte tests for resisting fatigure and poion. First Born: Elves are made up of the very fabric of nature and therefore can preserve much of its power this allowed elf songs to weave their power and also give them insight other races lack allowing a max perception of 9 and a stride of 8 Keen Sight: Elves are able to see long distances and in low light. Add +1D Perception to any long distance sight test and Pereption and Observation test in Range and Cover. Charismatic: These is something magnetic and enigmatic about this character that draws people to him. People generally enjoy his company. This is a call on for Persuasion Secretive: Some knowlege must be earned and rarely given. Patriarchal: I am the father of this family and over a hundred older then anyone in the city. Vocal: This character feels he has something to add to almost everything and will not thin twice before adding his vocal to the converation. Fair and Statuesque: Elves are fair and beautiful to all who look upon them. Grief: The years take their toll and elves feel a deeper Grief then other races Secretive: Some things must be kept from the world for its own good. Patriarchal: I am head of this family World Weary: I tire of this contant need to endure the evils of the world. Resigned to fate: The world is on the brink of ending. Unbroken Stats: Will: b7 Perception: b8 Power: b4 Forte: b6 Agility: b4 Speed: b4 Health: b7 Steel: b7 Reflexes: b5 Hesitation: 7 MW: 11 Grief: b4 Resources: b1 Circles: b4 Relationship: 10RPS - Angron: Leader of The Order of the Wandering Quill a order devoted to knowledge both common, rare and secret. Affiliations: 1D 10RPS - Order of the Wandering Quill Skills: Flasehood: b6 Persusion: b3 Tracking: b4 Ancient History: b6 Obscure History: b6 Sing: b4 Oratory: b3 Read: b4 Write: b4 Conspicuous: b3 Flute: b2 Elven Script: b4 Secret-Wise: b4 Ancient Lang: b4 Stealthy: b2 Song of Songs: b3 Song of Soothing: b3 Ballad of History: b4 Rhyme of Tongues: b4 Song of Merriment: b4 Lament of Stars: b3 Cartography: B3 Instruction: B2 Runescript: b4 Dwarf Wise: b4 Elf-Fu: b3 Teifling-Wise: b4 Cryptography: b2 Stuff: Elven Shoes, Elven Clothes, Elven Flute: +1d to Flute skill, Personal Effect, Traveling Gear, Lesser Ownership of a Villa, (Temp) Book on Seed of Yggdrasil, Writings from the Skalds song, Tome of Lore: +1d to all Elven academic skills, skill songs and appropriate wises Story so far Galathil was born in the rural part of the Elven Kingdom of Aldalien to a loving mother Keove Lindir who was a talented painter and potter and a father Ghilanna Lindir was the towns elder. Raised as all elf children outside the Citadel are raised he learnt to sing and found himself drawn to the old stories and beauty of the songs. Finding a home with the village Song Singers his youth was spent traveling and learning many songs and lore passed down through the ages. As years past he caught the eye of a Loremaster from the Citadel Haethor named Master Runaldal, he heard about Galathil's skill in recalling old lore and thirst for knowledge. Master Runaldal offered him a place in a bardic circle in Haethor. After consulting his mother and father and saying his goodbyes to the other song singers Galathil accepted the offer and followed Master Runaldal into Haethor to a new life as a bard. Life in Haethor was different and exciting and Galathil found himself caught up in all that it could offer. He traveled to a new gathering weekly and sang with many voices learning more songs then he knew existed and Master Runaldal would allow him access to endless books of lore. Romantic love also found Galathil in a younger Etharch student named Amra Moonbow who flattered him with her appreciation of his voice. This romance lasted for years but no children were produced and slowly as many elven relationships do it turned into a life long friendship. Galathil also had became interested in joining the circle of Loremaster which did not allow distractions which factored largely in ending the coupling. Bardic life was enjoyable but the day soon came that Galathil had been waiting for, Master Runaldal offered him a spot in the Circle of Loremaster as a researcher. Parting with his friends from the Bardic Circle and saying his goodbyes to Amra, Galathil was moved to the Spire of Knowledge. Fifty years is what a Loremaster normally spends as a researcher, working for the elder Loremasters at their bidding and spending free time seeking out lore of their choosing. Galathil excelled in his tasks and soon became the most requested of the young Loremasters. As the time passed the end to his time as a researcher came to a end and Master Runaldal lead a gathering to honor Galathil with his own Tome of Lore, a trapping of his new station as well as a magical Tome said the flip to the users requested lore by thought alone. Now a full Loremaster who could seek out knowledge as his leisure Galathil again started traveling around Aldalien. He wished to make copies of any forgotten books and in his travels he spent most of his time in each Circles libraries seeking out these forgotten books. It was during this project he found something alarming. It started as just a few notes from elven Loremasters who traveled outside of Aldalien and met with men and dwarf alike. It seemed there was a recurring story of the end of the world. The first few accounts Galathil found were passing notes of a village seer or a crazy wizard but as the time went on he found more examples from Priests to runecasters and so on. Galathil could ignore this no longer when he discovered some of the referenced books were missing and it seemed they had been transferred to Haethor. He sought the advise of Master Runaldal and returned to Haethor but found no help. Master Runaldal told him the stories were just human and dwarven myth and even if it was true the elven home in the West was in no danger. Galathil could not let this issue rest and renewed his task in collecting as much of this myth as he could. It was the tale of five children cast out from their homeland onto the world. Raised by man and thought to be tainted by gods it was said each would seek a different way to recreate their homeland and this cruse would seed into the world and spread so quickly there would be no stopping it. The volumes missing seem to have details and locations that had been absent from the books Galathil had found. He shared this information with some trusted friends in the circle as well as Amra Moonbow, it seems she had heard of a hidden library the Etharch kept. Amra had now became an attendant to the Steward of Etharch himself and offered to try to gain access. Amra was able to gain access but was only able to get a few notes. The notes talked of the Shattered Islands and placed dates to the accounts previously found by Galathil. Amra said the other books are under lock and key. Galathil was now sure of it, there must be something true in this prophesy and the Etharch was hiding it. He spoke to his trusted friends and created some pamphlets which were spread. As the murmuring among the circle grew Galathil took the public face of the demand for information and lead speeches and songs to rally the people which grew in number but was still in the vast minority. Then the day came when the demand was answered. The Etharch denounced the prophesy claiming it had no meaning to the elves and called for a Circle of Judgment to judge Amra Moonbow and Galathil Lindir for the act of spreading discontent and acting out of station. The Circle of Judgment was called and twelve judges named. Master Runaldal and Ghilanna Lindir sat on the Circle with many other elves, mostly heads of Circles and the Etharch himself Elanil Le’Quella. Galathil's brother Figwit Lindir defended him and Elanil's steward Traeliorn accused. After days of debate it was decided in a close call that Galathil would not be exiled but he could no longer hold his station in Haethor and must return to his home outside the city and never speak of the prophesy again. Amra was less lucky, charged with betraying the trust of the steward Traeliorn she was to be exiled from the west and doomed to grieving to death. Galathil refused to accepted this and set out to leave Aldalien as soon as boat travel could be arranged. Figwit Lindir ever faithful and loyal to his brother offered to join him in this self exile as did Amra. Galathil boarded the boat heading to the nearest port with a group of elven rangers who traveled the human lands. He and his traveling mates docked in a human port called Reric where he saw his first man and was met with the sorrows of human life. Beggars and thugs met him at the docks and he was quickly pulled along by a few of the rangers to an elven friendly inn. This is where Figwit and Galathil stayed. Amra decided to go with the other elves into the wood in the hopes to lessen her exile by finding a place among nature. The brothers found the inn to be their home for the time being. Figwit crafting and Galathil singing and trading with local book sellers. This is how their life was for a few years until they met Angron Konigson. Angron was a human Loremaster of sorts. Head of the order of the Wandering Quill a group who seeks out knowledge from around the lands he was keen to meet the elf brothers and after spending some time with them offered Galathil a place in his order in Flekkerfjord, a large human city. The Brothers accept Angron offer and started a new life in Flekkerfjord, Galathil working as a translator and advisor to Angron and Figwit starting a small crafting shop as well as starting work on a new home for the brothers. After years of rather uneventful living Angron requested the brothers venture to a far off port city that was said to hold some Tomes of elven origin that Hilda a witch and member of the Order had became aware of. The travel there was rather uneventful and the books were simple books of lore detailing assurances of elven protectors assisting in human wars. The travel back is where things got complicated. On the ninth day at sea they passed by the Shattered Islands, very far off the coast but a worried Galathil aware of their location looked to toward where the islands would be if it was not for the fog and waves blocking his view. The boat sailed just past the lower tip of the main Island when Galathil saw something, a small row boat and a boy rowing to them who would later be named Kador Lokison with four other bundles resting in the boat. Galathil demanded the ship try to save the child and after spotting the row boat himself the captain agreed. The row boat was met and the boy and the bundles brought aboard. The elven brothers opened the bundles to find four other children and rushed them to their room below deck.The children were not of men, each had a different appearance tainted by some odd bloodline. Days past and the sea calmed and the Galathil thought it was time for the captain to see the children but knew sailors to be an odd lot, believing in folklore non-sense. He had been working with Angron for years and knew the lore of the human gods and decided to pass them off as the spawn of Loki and demand the Jarl decide their fate. As expected the captains first thought was to cast the children back into the sea but after Galathil connected them to a god he decided he would allow the Jarl to decide. Galathil and Figwit took the children from the docks straight to the Jarl where it was soon decided the children were to live but worried they would be doomed if raised by the elves who where from another Realm he found four families who were forced to raise the children as their own. The fifth child was said to be too old and already cursed by the blood of Loki so the elves were allowed to raise him as long as they also prevented his ill deeds. Years went by and the brothers raised Kador and every few days the other children would enter their home for meals and to vent about their families. Vinyamar was now fully built elven homestead and a bastion to them where everything was beautiful and they could eat as much as they would like. The "family" grew closer and during their younger years Vinyamar was the only place the children got to see and play with each other. As Kador aged he helped the elven brothers make more coin with Figwit's instrument making but most of this coin was passed back to Kador. The older children grew as well and left their human family starting on paths of their own but always coming back to Vinyamar and the elves for visits, meals and advise. Galathil always watching them and advising them the best he could. Recently Galathil has found what maybe the next step in the prophesy with the tale of the The Seed of Yggdrasil that is said to heal realms and could possible bring the rule of the Shattered Islands to all of the world. The children also are becoming more headstrong and ignoring Galathil's advise as their roles in the city become greater. Category:Former PC